Ultimate Betrayal
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: Can Steve trust Joe or is his surrogate Father going to cause him unbearable heartbreak
1. Chapter 1

******** OK, the SPOILERS for episode 22 have me really thinking…this is a disclaimer, I KNOW NOTHING about where they are going with the storyline but I can't wait to see the episode and to see Alex back on-set as the Big Kahuna ! - hope you enjoy the story ********

Danny returned back to his office after having closed the case of "THE MISSING SHRIMP TRUCK". Chin and Kono had headed home for the night and after grabbing a beer from the fridge in Steve's office he sat down and pulled the letter from his desk drawer.

'Danno' - he read it over and over again. Steve had gone to find answers from Joe White about Shelburne. Initially he had read the letter and he had felt for Steve, the man desperately wanted answers about his parents' deaths and while he fully understood his partners desire he was now thoroughly pissed off. Steve was ignoring his calls and once again the SEAL was taking a stupid risk. The last time he went off on his own he ended up being tortured by Wo-Fat in North Korea. He had recovered physically but mentally he had endured nightmares for over a year. In fact now that he thought about it he bet his partner was still having the nightmares. He would ask Steve periodically about them and over the last few months he could sense Steve getting more defensive with him every time the topic was addressed. Yeah, knowing the stubborn SEAL the way he did he was probably just appeasing him by saying the nightmares had stopped to get him to shut up and stop asking. "Damn it Steven"

Danny sat with his face in his hands as he tried to figure out what he should do. As far as he knew Steve didn't even know where Joe was. He tried his partner's cell phone and upon receiving no answer he downed his beer and then decided to go to Steve's house to look for any clues, cursing his partner as he stormed out of the building.

Once at Steve's he briefly checked the other rooms before heading into the office, sitting at the desk. His eyes scoured the top of the desk and he noticed nothing unusual, bills, magazines...he then opened the drawers one by one finally spotting the thick manila folder stuffed back behind several hanging files.

Wo-Fat. There had been several times when they were so close to catching this son-of-a-bitch and he had eluded them. He had seen these photos hundreds of times over the last three years yet every time he looked at the burned out shell of the vehicle that held Steve's Mother's remains and the photos of John McGarrett slumped over dead, tied to that chair, he became nauseated.

Wo-Fat had physically tortured Steve in North Korea but this constant mental torture was far worse.

There were the many postcards from Joe from over the years and then Danny saw the two loose postcards paper clipped to the back of the stack. They were postmarked from Tokyo and had been sent two months ago.

About ten weeks ago Joe had told Steve that Shelburne was a _'code name'_to be used by Joe and John McGarrett to notify each other if Steve or MaryAnn were ever in danger. At the time Danny didn't think that was the whole story but it seemed to appease Steve and so he didn't voice his thoughts at the time. Now obviously Steve was having doubts and instead of talking to him and asking for help he had once again gone rogue.

He tried Steve's cell ...no answer again.

Danny stood leaving the file on the desk and grabbing a beer he went down to the Ocean's edge and sitting in one of the wooden chairs he watched the calmness of the Ocean and the beautiful sunset. Yes after three years he could finally admit, _but only to himself_...that this was a beautiful place to live. He sipped his beer and contemplated his next move.

He sat for about half an hour before he contacted Chin.  
"Hey brother. I hate to bother you but would you mind coming over to McGarrett's house I need to talk to you"  
"Sure bro, I'll be there in a few minutes"  
"Grab yourself a beer and meet me down at the water"  
"Okay"

Chin arrived about twenty minutes later and took a seat, "Where's Steve?"  
"That's what I need to talk to you about brother"  
"Danny...he didn't...not again"  
"Of yes he did my dear friend. Our SuperSEAL has once again decided that going off on his own is the best thing to do"

"Shit, why does he do this to us?"  
"You know why. He thinks he's protecting us. He's Superman you know, he can handle anything!"  
"One of these days he won't be able to"  
"I know buddy...I know"

"So what do you know, where did he go?"  
"He left me a letter telling me that he has questions about Shelburne and that he doesn't think Joe told him everything"

"So he's going after Joe? Not Wo-Fat?"  
"Yeah, that's my understanding"  
"Then why are you worried brother? Joe's not going to hurt him"  
Danny didn't respond and Chin looked at him intently, "What are you saying Danny?"

"It's just a gut feeling I've had since Joe told him this tale of Shelburne and I can't shake it"  
"Did you ever say anything to him?"  
"No. Joe left Hawaii a couple of days later and Steve seemed fine with his answers so I just let it go. I thought I had to be wrong. I should have known though that my hard-headed partner would start questioning things. He always does..."

"So tell me, what are your thoughts?"  
"Steve has told me that Joe was in his life only periodically as a young boy before his Dad had to send them away after his Mother's death when he was sixteen. Joe states that he followed him carefully for John from then on, all through Steve's military career. We know that he had it arranged so that he was even Steve's training officer. So jump ahead here and John is killed by Hess who was employed by Wo-Fat. The question is WHY was John killed?"

"Well Steve was holding Hess's brother and Hess wanted him released"

"Yeah, but we know that Wo-Fat ordered John's death. He could have found out that Steve was going to be transporting Anton Hess and he used Victor as a way to get to John...I'm thinking that even if Steve would have delivered Anton to Victor, John was a dead man"

"But why Danny? And how could Wo-Fat have known that Steve would be transporting Hess?"

"From Joe..."  
"What?"  
"Think about Chin...Joe was pretty much out of Steve's life, or so Steve thought. He hadn't seen Joe for a couple of years before John's death. But Joe knew that John was searching for who killed his wife and maybe he was getting too close to the truth. With his military connections he could have found out about the prisoner transfer and they took that opportunity to use Victor Hess to eliminate John"

"So you think Joe is working for Wo-Fat and HE was behind John's death?"  
"I sure in the hell hope I'm wrong, but yeah...that's what I think. Joe shows up back into Steve's life a year after John's death. Why wasn't he at John's funeral? Why didn't he come here until he found out that Steve was looking into his Mother's death and he was getting close to finding answers?"

"Damn Danny. What are we going to do?"  
"I need you to hold down things here and I'm going after him"  
"Where is he?"  
"Surprise, surprise he's not answering his cell. But I found two postcards in the Wo-Fat file in his desk. They were sent by Joe from Tokyo two months ago"

"How in the hell are you going to find him in Tokyo with no other leads?"  
"I'm a detective...I'll figure it out"  
Chin grinned at him. "McGarrett's not an easy man to find, if he doesn't want to be found"

"I've been his partner for three years Chin, I'll find him...watch me!"  
"I don't like the idea of you going there alone any more than him being there alone"

"We won't be alone... once I find him" Danny grinned, adding "Don't worry buddy, we'll be okay"

"What do you want me to tell the Governor?"  
"Just tell him we both took a couple vacation days. If it's going to be longer, I'll let you know"

"When are you leaving?"  
"I'll call the airport now and check flights and then I need to go home and pack and let Rachel know what's up. Would you mind going through the house here and make sure I didn't miss any clues as to where he might have gone"

"Sure bro"  
The men walked back to the house and as Danny called the airport Chin began to scour the trash can in Steve's office. Not finding anything he grabbed a notepad that was on the desk and running a pencil over the impressions in the paper he found the time of four o'clock and the name Auberge Meson.

He handed the info to Danny who was booking a seat on the eleven o'clock flight to Tokyo. He asked the operator, "Can you tell me if you had a flight leave for Tokyo at four today?...Okay, thank you"

"Thanks Chin…. they had a flight at four so we can assume he was on it"  
"You know he will be traveling under an alias Danny"  
"Yeah but that's where Superman's good looks will help me. People will remember him"

"Let's run this name"  
Chin ran a search on the name, "It's a hotel, actually a cabin in Otsu"  
"How far is Otsu from Tokyo?"  
"About three hundred miles"  
"Okay, so he would have to catch an adjoining flight or rent a car. But that simplifies things, I know where he's going to be"  
"And he's only got a seven hour lead on you"

"Okay buddy, I need to get going here. Hold down the fort"  
"Just be careful and get both of you back here safely"  
The men walked out to their vehicles and after exchanging embraces they went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve arrived in Tokyo and was able to catch an adjoining flight to Otsu within an hour of landing. Once in Otsu he rented a truck and made his way to the resort. Several years ago while sitting around tossing back a few beers together Joe had mentioned this resort, telling him that this is where he stayed whenever he was in Japan. He hoped Joe didn't remember this conversation and that he would soon be able to find him here. He hated leaving his team like this and he knew that Danny in particular was going to be very pissed off. Since Joe had told him about Shelburne and that he had been the one who had killed Wo-Fat's Father something had been eating at his gut. What Joe told him may have been true, but he just didn't think that Joe had told him everything and he had to find out. His Mother's birthday was last week and as he had sat at her grave these feelings of doubt had overwhelmed him. He had hardly been able to sleep and he knew that until he talked to Joe he just couldn't be the leader that his Task Force deserved. Danny was more than capable of handling things for a few days and he would just have to apologize and hope that his partner would understand.

As he pulled into the resort he understood why Joe loved this place. It was absolutely gorgeous here. The area was secluded, heavily wooded, very rustic looking...just the kind of place Joe would like. He pulled in front of the office building and went inside to check in. A very pretty young teenage girl was behind the counter. She checked Steve in under his alias, Thomas Gallagher.

He chatted with her, making small talk for several minutes before asking "I have a friend who referred me here. I've lost touch with him and am hoping I might be able to locate him while I'm here. Can you tell me if you've ever seen this man?" He showed her a picture of Joe that he had taken before the man had left Hawaii.  
"Oh yes, that's Paul Carroll. Mr. Carroll was here a couple of weeks ago"  
"Do you have an address for him? I would love to surprise him. We served together in the Military"

"I might, let me check for you Mr. Gallagher"  
She came back a short time later with an address for 'Mr. Carroll' in Tokyo.

"Thank you so much. It's going to be great to see him. Can you do me a favor and if you hear from him don't say anything and let me know. I want to make this a surprise" Steve flashed a bright, brilliant smile at the young girl.

"Of course. He's a wonderful man. I'm sure he'll me very happy to see you"  
"I'm sure of it. Thank You"  
Steve them made his way to his cabin which was located at the far end of the property tucked back into a wooded area.

He was exhausted and he figured he would shower and grab a quick nap before heading back into Tokyo to find Joe. Looking at his phone he noted that Danny had called eight times...yes, he was going to have to mend some fences with his partner when he returned. He couldn't help but smile softly as he thought about how lucky he was to have a great friend like Danny Williams who truly cared and worried about him. He felt the same way towards the Jersey detective but he just had to do this alone...he just had to.

The shower felt wonderful and as he exited the bathroom he was naked, planning on crawling under the covers and relaxing.

He looked to the bed and to his utter disbelief sitting on the edge was an unarmed Wo-Fat.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"  
Wo-Fat held his empty hands out, "I have no intention of harming you Steve. Please get dressed so we can talk"  
Reaching over to the nearby chair Steve grabbed his t-shirt, boxers and cargo pants quickly throwing them on without taking his eyes off of the enemy before him.

"Okay...talk. How did you know I was here?"  
"Mr. McGarrett I am not a foolish man and neither are you. I am also a very wealthy man. You have been hunting me for several years now and for my protection I have employed someone to watch you from a distance. He boarded the flight with you and notified me and I followed you here"

Steve felt so stupid. He was coming to find Joe and honestly he hadn't even considered looking for Wo-Fat on this trip.  
"What's to stop me from killing you right here, right now?"  
"If you do that Steve, you will never get the answers you are looking for"

"What are you talking about?"  
"The identity of Shelburne. I know you know the identity and that you have been, shall we say 'unwilling' to give me the name"

"I'd say 'unwilling' is not the word, since 'I DO NOT KNOW WHO SHELBURNE IS'! You fucking tortured me for God's sake. If I had known the identity I would have given it to you"

"I am here to let you know that I have discovered the identity of Shelburne and I have some information that may be of interest to you"

Steve looked at the Asian man with a steely determination. If he knew that Joe White was Shelburne what information would he have? "I'm listening"

"As I am fairly certain you are aware, Joe White is Shelburne"  
Steve never lost the eye to eye contact as he responded coldly, "That's not true. He would have told me if that were the case" Steve was going to do everything in his power to protect Joe from this madman. He refused to lose another loved one to Wo-Fat.

"Ah, but it IS true Commander McGarrett and I can tell you that Mr. Joe White is not the man he appears to be"

Suddenly Steve felt a chill run down the entire length of his spine and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood up.  
"What are you saying?"

Before Wo-Fat could answer, gunfire erupted through the windows and walls of the room. Wo-Fat was hit in the arm, the force of the blast throwing him from the bed. Steve's SEAL instincts instantly kicked in and although still barefoot, he grabbed his duffle bag off the chair in one hand and Wo-Fats arm with his other they raced to the back of the cabin and quickly out the back door just as they heard the front door being kicked in.

The men raced into the wooded area behind the cabin and kept moving.  
As they ran, Wo-Fat pulled two guns from his waistband handing one to Steve. As he ran, Steve checked the pistol making sure it was loaded. They moved off to the left of the cabin racing through the heavy brush. They ran for a good ten minutes before Steve stopped them near a large tree.

Holding his hand up to Wo-Fat to keep him quiet as he listened intently for a couple of minutes before he spoke, "Let me see your arm"  
"It's fine. We need to keep moving"  
"You know what, I really don't give a shit if you die. But I'm going to get my answers first so let me tie off that wound and stop the bleeding"

Wo-Fat did as instructed, watching and listening for approaching danger as Steve tended to the arm. Taking a shirt from his pack he tied it off tightly.

"The bullet went straight through, you're going to make it. Who in the hell was that?"  
"Joe White and his people"  
Steve could hardly control the anger in his voice as he spoke, "And who are HIS people?"

"The Yakuza Cartel"  
"What? That's insane...Joe White is a patriot!"  
"Money can buy anyone, well almost anyone. It couldn't buy your Father and that cost him his life"

"You're trying to tell me that Joe White killed my Father?"  
"He didn't pull the trigger or provide the direct order, I did that. But yes, Mr. McGarrett I was following the orders of Shelburne who I recently learned was Mr. Joe White"

Steve's mind was spinning. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he certainly couldn't take this animal's word for it. But here he stood, holding a gun given to him by Wo-Fat, who also held a gun that he had yet to turn on Steve. And who was shooting at them? He felt like he needed to vomit. He had to keep his wits about him, he had to keep a clear head.

Wo-Fat looked at his nemesis, "We need to keep moving. I'll contact my people to pick us up. I know the area well, follow me"

Steve spoke sternly, "I'm not going anywhere with you"  
"Mr. McGarrett, I can give you all the proof you need as to Joe White's true identity but at this point we need to stay alive. If I wanted to kill you I would have already done so. You have been a fierce adversary of mine for several years now and I do respect you"

"Why are you running?"  
"I am now being targeted for elimination by the Yakuza. It is me that they are hunting not you, although you may now have been added to that list. I will tell you everything once we are safe. Let's move and I will contact my people to pick us up"  
Without another word spoken, the two men again began moving.

When they had walked a couple additional miles without encountering any resistance, Wo-Fat phoned one of his men to send a vehicle for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Wo-Fat looked to Steve, "I have men nearby. They should be here soon"

As the unlikely new alliance waited sitting on top of a fallen log, Steve spoke, "Okay...tell me more"

"I have known of the existence of Shelburne for more than ten years but not of his identity. He is the number one lieutenant in the Yakuza Cartel answering only to Hiro Noshimuri and his son Adam. From what I have come to learn your father's investigation into the Yakuza was getting too close and Noshimuri had his brother, Koji plant the bomb that killed your mother. Your father knew that he was the true target resulting in him sending you and your sister away to keep you safe. Your father did not know of White's connection to the Yakuza and White continued to stay close to him over the years,' keeping his enemy close'. A short time before Anton Hess's prisonor transfer was to occur it was determined that your father was getting too close with his investigation into your mothers' death. Joe White was able to convince Noshimuri that he could get your father to drop his search and join the Yakuza... but your father refused. I was then notified to carry out his elimination and through White's military connections he was able to arrange for you to be the man to carry out the prisoner transfer. Having worked with Victor in the past involving him in this was easy. After your father's death the Yakuza had Governor Jameson watching you and once you began to get close White arranged to get Hiro out of the country"

"So you're telling me that White told my father he was with the Yakuza?"  
"Your father was told a short time before his death"  
"Who made the call to kill Koji?"  
"His brother, Hiro"  
"What about Makoto?"  
"White killed Makoto hoping to get you to stop your investigation"  
Steve remembered Makoto, the old Japanese man who had befriended his father and who had spent years attoning for his actions as a Japanese fighter pilot in WWII. Steve remembered seeing the wheelchair bound Makoto's beaten, burned and tortured body in his home as Joe convinced him that Wo-Fat had been responsible for the hideous act. But it had been Joe...it had been Joe.

Steve was stunned at what he has hearing but also unsure of what to believe.  
He looked at Wo-Fat, "Go on"

"After I eliminated the Governor and set you up to go to prison we laid low for a while. White monitored you and I took out Victor Hess. White tried to get you to back off on your investigation but you wouldn't. Once he was introduced to Jenna Kaye, it was decided to use her to lure you to North Korea. The Yakuza paid the rebel faction and her fiance' was released to us. He was near death and we decided to kill him, but we were able to convince her that he was alive. Knowing of her relationship with your team Shelburne had me instruct her to go to you for help. At this time I still did not know of Shelburne's identity but through my own investigation I had discovered that he was the one responsible for my father's death eight before"

"Why was your father killed?"  
"He was a high ranking official with the Yakuza. He was in charge of a drug deal with a Columbian Cartel that went bad. Two of Noshimuri's nephews were killed in a shootout. My father paid for it with his life. I knew that Shelburne was the one who ordered his death. Once I had you, my job was to interrogate you to see how much you knew. Once you escaped I then also became expendable and I have been in hiding ever since"

"Then how do you know Joe White is Shelburne?"  
"I have a man loyal to me who is still high up in the organization. Once the hit was placed on my life he was made aware that Mr. White was Shelburne. He has been able to forewarn me of several attempts on my life allowing me to so far survive. Obviously, I was not warned of today's attack"

"So what do you want from me? You killed my father...do you think I'm going to let you walk?"

"I do not expect to walk but I can no longer hide. My family is in constant danger. I want you to take me to America and I want to be placed in a minimum security prison and in exchange I will testify and help you bring down the Yakuza. I also have eight men who have been very loyal to me including my man still inside the Yakuza. Those men need to be able to walk free. Bring any and all charges you want against me but they need to walk"

"So you want me to save your ass"  
"I feel by providing you with the information you have been searching for, that yes, you can honor this request"

Just then a van pulled up on the roadside, "Those are my people. Do we have a deal?"  
Steve looked at the man before him stating, "I'll think about it"

As Wo-Fat took a step towards the van, Steve stopped him. Pulling a pair of handcuffs from his bag he looked at the man and spoke, "I'm not comfortable with this. I want to be handcuffed to you and I will hold a gun on you. I want your men to drop us off at a hotel and I need proof of White's connection with the Yakuza"

"Fine"  
"Now give me your gun"  
Wo-Fat did as he was asked and after confirming this gun was also loaded he put it in his waistband and then after handcuffing his left wrist to Wo-Fats' right one, they made their way out of the heavy brush and moved towards the van.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe and his three men had followed Wo-Fat to the cabin. They had picked up on his trail two nights ago and had been waiting for an opportunity to strike. He had become every adept at hiding, changing his physical location almost daily. When Joe was notified that he was leaving his house...alone, he couldn't miss the opportunity. They had put a tracking device on the under belly of Wo-Fats car and they were probably about half an hour behind him. Joe almost turned back because of the distance they were driving from Tokyo, but it wasn't often that Wo-Fat went anywhere alone and he couldn't miss his opportunity to take care of him...for good. As they neared the resort and the tracking device had stopped moving Joe's mind began to race.  
He looked over to his man, "Did he drive in this direction straight from his house?"  
The man responded, "No he drove a few miles to the West and then back tracked this way, why?"

"I'm wondering what he's doing all the way out here by himself? Who is he meeting?"  
"We didn't see anyone leave the house after him boss"  
Joe stomach knotted. He hated the unknown. He was a Military man and as much as he believed in always being prepared, that same training also prepared him to expect the unexpected...

They pulled up near the cabin where Wo-Fats car was parked and they moved swiftly towards the front door. The curtains were drawn but they could see the shadows of two men, one sitting on the bed, the other standing a few feet away.  
They spread out a few feet from each other and on Joe's word they opened fire on the room.

As they kicked in the door and found that the two men had run to the back of the cabin, they all pursued them. Once they hit the wooded area though Joe called them back as they heard the owners of the resort and other guests approaching.  
He looked to his men, "Let's get out of here"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Steve held the gun to Wo-Fat's head as they approached the van. Wo-Fat spoke to his men calming them down and having them place all their weapons into the back of the van. There were four men and Steve had three of them sit in the back of the van with their backs up against the van's seats. He and Wo-Fat then sat with their backs against the back door facing the men. Once Steve gave the word, Wo-Fat instructed the driver to take them to a Hotel in Tokyo.

Wo-Fat spoke, "Jimmy, are you sure you weren't followed?"  
"We're sure boss. We were careful. How did he find you?"  
"He must have been tracking my car...I didn't think he had found us"  
"What are you going to do now?"

"You're going to take Mr. McGarrett and me to the hotel. Do not go back to Hill Street, that location has been compromised. Stay with Kanishi tonight and lay low until you hear from me. Mr. McGarrett is contemplating assisting us in taking down the Yakuza but he needs to see a few things first. As you can see...he doesn't quite trust me yet"

Wo-Fat then phoned another associate. After hanging up he turned to Steve, "My associate will meet us in the parking lot of the hotel with a room key and proof of Joe White's involvement with the Yakuza"

The entire drive back to Tokyo Steve peppered Wo-Fat with questions about his association with the Yakuza and his knowledge of 'Shelburne'  
By the time they reached Tokyo and pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Steve was pretty sure that Wo-Fat was telling him the truth and as hurtful as it was he was beginning to believe that the man he loved like a second father had not only been betraying him for years but was also behind the deaths of his parents.

They waited for a couple of minutes before a vehicle pulled up next to them.  
The man in the car passed a room key and a briefcase into the van and then he drove off. After telling his men that he would be in touch soon, Wo-Fat and Steve exited the van and made their way into the hotel.

Once in the room, Steve checked Wo-Fat's wound. They had taken a first aid kit from the van and Steve cleaned, sanitized and stitched the arm before bandaging it.  
"Thank You"  
"You're welcome"

They then sat at the small table in the room and opening the briefcase Wo-Fat showed Steve at least forty photos all fairly recently taken of Joe White with Hiro and Adam Noshimuri. They were of business meetings as well as of social events. The men were eating, drinking and laughing together. Shaking hands and embracing. Steve was again sick to his stomach as he was smacked upside the head with a reality that he could never have even imagined. They sat quietly for quite some time as Steve glared at the photos.

Eventually he spoke, "I need to sleep but I don't trust you"  
"As I do not trust you"  
Steve smirked, "Fair enough. But if you're going to allow me to take you into custody, I need to insist that you allow me to handcuff you to the bed so we can both sleep"

"So you agree to work with me and honor my terms"  
"I do"  
In response, Wo-Fat simply held out his wrists to be handcuffed.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Danny arrived at the cabin while the police units were still on sight. He had a very uneasy feeling about this knowing that trouble tended to find his partner.

He first went to the office and after identifying himself and showing Steve's picture he was able to confirm that his friend had been the man in the cabin surrounded by yellow police tape.

"Was he alone?"  
The young teenage girl standing with her father spoke softly, "Yes, he was alone but he was looking for Mr. Carroll papa"

Danny looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Mr. Carroll?"  
The resort owner spoke, "Mr. Carroll is a frequent visitor of ours"  
"Did, uh Thomas show you a picture of Mr. Carroll?"  
"Yes. He told me he served with him in the military"  
"Mr. Carroll, is he 60ish and bald?"  
"Yes"  
"Thomas' name is really Steve, and he is my partner. He came to Japan to search for Mr. Carroll whose real name is Mr. White. Mr. White has been a surrogate father to Steve and they both may be in grave danger. Do you know how I can reach Mr. White?"

The man hesitated and Danny plead with him, "Please sir, I need to find them. Look over there at your cabin, you can see the danger he's in"

"I believe you and I will help you" After getting Joe's address Danny moved to the crime scene and after identifying himself he was able to find a detective who spoke English.

After explaining who he was and who Steve was, the officer filled Danny in on what little he knew.

"We don't know much Detective Williams. Multiple shots were fired at the cabin. There is blood, so someone was hit"

Danny's chest tightened, "The blood is in the room?"  
"Yes but we're not sure who it belongs to"  
"What are you talking about. Was someone in the room besides my partner?"  
"A witness spotted two men, a dark haired Caucasian and a smaller Asian man running from the back of the cabin into the woods. We've searched the woods thoroughly and have found nothing"

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly as his mind tried to process the now very real possibility that Steve was now, once again, in the hands of Wo-Fat and that he could be injured.

"Can I see the room?"  
"Certainly, just don't touch anything"  
Danny entered and the first thing he noticed was Steve's boots by the front door. As he moved into the room he saw the blood, quite a bit of blood actually. Whoever was hit had been sitting on or standing next to the bed. A large amount of blood was on the comforter as well as on the floor. A trail of blood led to the back of the cabin, outside and into the woods.

As Danny returned to the front room he moved towards the English speaking officer.  
"It was definitely my partner in here, those are his boots and the office staff identified his picture for me"  
"You have a picture of him with you?"  
"Yes" Danny handed him the picture that he kept in his wallet. It was of Steve and Gracie taken a few months ago on Steve's deck. His heart skipped as he looked at the two most precious people in the world to him. Gracie was on her SuperSEAL's lap, her head resting up on his shoulder. They were both sporting huge smiles and Danny remembered that day of fun and relaxation. He needed to find Steve and bring him home. Gracie needed him...and so did he.

"And his real name is Steven McGarrett? And he was here to visit a friend? Why is he traveling under an alias?"  
"Our dealings with the Yakuza Cartel in Hawaii placed him in danger but also a Japanese citizen, Wo-Fat is responsible for the death of his father and in the past Wo-Fat has kidnapped Steve and tortured him. For his safety he traveled under an alias, a lot of good it did him though, huh?"

"Wo-Fat...we know much of him. He is a wanted man here"  
"Well it sounds like he may have my partner as a hostage now so please search but make sure you don't hurt McGarrett"  
"We'll do our best to find him Detective and we welcome your assistance"

Danny watched the officers process the scene for several minutes and when he was certain he wasn't being watched he slipped away and soon he was driving from the scene in his rental car towards Joe's home in Tokyo.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Danny reached Joe White's address it was after eleven o'clock and the house was dark. There was no garage and no vehicles were in the driveway. He had been able to sleep quite a bit on the plane so he wasn't too tired. He parked across the street and began surveillance on the house not quite knowing what he was going to do when Joe arrived home.

He had left his cell phone information with the police officer in Otsu and the officer had given him his card as well. He had tried Steve's cell several times, again with no response. He was so confused. His gut told him not to trust Joe, that something just wasn't right but here he was 4000 miles from home and everything now led him to believe that Steve was in trouble, not with Joe but once AGAIN with Wo-Fat. Steve could be hurt and possibly even dying for all he knew. Danny Williams sat watching the darkened house deciding that he had no choice at this time but to hope and pray that he was wrong about Joe. He needed all the help he could get in finding his partner.

At a little before two in the morning a car pulled into the driveway and watching carefully, Danny noted that it was Joe and he was alone. He waited until Joe entered the house and then after trying one last time to reach Steve with no success he took a deep sigh and moved across the street to the front door.

He knocked on the door and in moments Joe answered.  
"Danny? What are you doing here? Is Steve alright?"  
"I don't know Joe...I think Wo-Fat may have him again and he may have been shot"

Joe listened to these words and he struggled trying to give Danny the response he expected, "Oh my God...come in...tell me everything you know"

Danny watched Joe's reaction carefully, noting that so far he appeared genuine.  
"What are you both doing in Japan?"  
Not wanting to tell the man that he followed Steve here he answered, "We came because he wanted to see you. He has questions that have been dogging him and he needs answers"

"What answers is he looking for?"  
"Answers on Shelburne"  
"I told him about Shelburne Danny"  
"Well Joe...obviously he doesn't think you told him the whole story"  
"I don't know what he expects to hear from me?"

"How about the truth Joe...I know you've been holding things back from him ever since I met you. You say you want to protect him? From what Joe, protect him from what?" Danny's voice was rising as he became more and more agitated at the man standing before him. "Don't you get it Joe? This is eating him alive...he needs to know everything and damn it he deserves to know everything!"

"And as I've told him many times he needs to drop this. It's going to bring him nothing but pain. As his friend Danny you need to get him to stop before he gets hurt"

"We are SO past him getting hurt Joe! Dear God have you forget about North Korea! The man still has nightmares over that, not to mention the guilt he feels. He blames himself for Jenna's death, for Laura Hills death, for Makoto's death..."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he is to blame for those deaths?"  
Danny stared at Joe in utter disbelief, "You son-of-a-bitch...how dare you say that about Steve" Danny turned from Joe, running his hands through his hair fighting the urge to pummel the older man.

This moment was all Joe needed and Danny never saw it coming as the butt of the gun crashed down onto his skull knocking him unconscious onto the ground.

He woke a couple of hours later in a dark room. He was gagged, his feet were tied together and he was handcuffed to a pipe. From the musty smell and the hard floor beneath him he assumed he was in a basement. He moved trying to get more comfortable and a pain shot through the back of his skull and down his spine causing him to moan.  
_'How could I have been so stupid? Following my gut has kept me alive for twelve years as a Jersey Cop and then as SuperSEAL's partner and now by trusting this bastard I've put my life and certainly Steve's in danger. Shit Williams you're such a schmuck'_

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see several small windows above him. He figured he hadn't been down here long since it was still pitch black outside. He closed his eyes and tried to figure a way out of this mess.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve slept soundly for about four hours which wasn't bad for him since he normally only sleeps five to six hours a night anyway. Looking at his phone he noted that there were no new calls from Danny. He grinned, at least the man was sleeping. Wo-Fat was still sleeping so he left the room and went down to the hotel restaurant, bringing back bagels and coffee for both of them.

He returned to find the man awake, and moving to the bed he un-cuffed him and they ate their breakfast in silence.

As they were finishing up Steve's phone rang again...Danny. Well his partner was certainly persistent. He figured he'd ignored his friend long enough, time to face up to him. "Danno...hey partner I'm sor..."

He was cut off in mid- sentence as Joe spoke, "Hello son"  
"Joe?"  
"Yes...it's me. I think we need to meet Steve"  
"Where's Danny? You filthy son-of-a-bitch, what have you done to Danny?"  
"Calm down son"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I am NOT your son! Where's my partner?"  
"He's here and he's fine"  
"Let me talk to him"  
"Keep it short and sweet Steve"

Joe held the phone to Danny's ear and removed the gag from his mouth.  
"Steve, are you okay?"  
"Yeah Danny, Oh my God are you alright?"  
"Just a bit of a headache partner. Hey Steve, be careful man..."

Joe pulled the phone away from his ear, "There, he's fine. Now we need to meet and have a little talk Steve. I believe you may be with a friend of mine?"

"Yeah...he's here"  
"Well then it seems as if you have someone I want and I have someone you want. This should be easy to resolve now shouldn't it be?"

"I'm not turning Wo-Fat over to you Joe"  
"He ordered the killing of your father"  
"And he was following your orders correct...Shelburne?"  
"So you think you know everything now Steve?"

"Right now I know enough to know that you are no friend of mine and that you are behind the killings of both my mother and my father"

"Yes...those facts are true. The rest I need to say to you in person. Where are you?"  
Steve was shaking with anger, "In Tokyo"  
"Meet me in one hour at Yoyogi Koen Park. I will be by the reflection pool on the East side of the Park. I expect Wo-Fat to be with you son"

"And I expect Danny to be with you. If you hurt him Joe, I will kill you and you know that"  
"I expect you want to kill me anyway Steve...see you in an hour"  
The phone went dead in his hand and he turned to Wo-Fat. He wants to meet me at Yoyogi Koen Park in one hour. He's holding my partner hostage"

"From what I heard I am to assume that White is requesting that you turn me over to him?"  
"Well that's not going to happen"  
Wo-Fat looked at Steve sternly, "Unfortunately then your partner is a dead man"  
"Not if I have anything to say about it. Do you know where this park is?"  
"Yes. It is in a very popular and scenic area but there are lots of places for men to lie in wait"  
"Great...just great. How busy will this place be?"

"Being a Saturday it should not be too busy at this time of the morning. A few joggers and bike riders should be all"  
"Can you get your men placed strategically around the Park?"  
"Yes, but we must move quickly"

Steve handed his phone to Wo-Fat and the man called his people. Fifteen minutes later they were down in the parking lot being picked up and they were enroute to the Park. When they arrived the seven heavily armed men exited the van and spread out across the park. Ten minutes before their scheduled meeting time Steve and Wo-Fat exited the van and walked towards the pool.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe arrived right on schedule with Danny standing next to him, a gun pressed up against his side.  
Steve looked at his partner, "You okay Danno?"  
"Yeah don't worry buddy, just don't turn your back this prick only hits you from behind"

Steve and Wo-Fat both stood with their guns to their sides. Steve grinned at his partner and then looked to Joe.  
"So Joe...you're going to explain to me WHY you needed to kill my parents. I gotta tell you, I can't wait to hear this" Steve's voice was solid and steady although he was shaking inside with despair but mostly anger and hatred for a man that he had trusted for so long.

Danny looked into his partners' eyes and he knew that he was looking at a broken man. He hoped that Joe did not see that as well.

"Steve, I loved your father like a brother..."

"DON'T BULLSHIT WITH ME JOE! NO MORE!  
YOU LOVED HIM SO FUCKING MUCH THAT YOU KILLED HIS WIFE!  
YOU LOVED HIM SO FUCKING MUCH THAT YOU WATCHED AS HE SENT MARY AND I AWAY, AND YOU LOVED HIM SO FUCKING MUCH THAT YOU ORDERED HIS EXECUTION!  
YOU DISGUST ME JOE, DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU DISGUST ME"

"Steve nothing I can say to you will ever be enough. You need to know that your father was a good and decent man. He was one of the finest men I ever knew and I DID love him. We served with Hiro Noshimuri's cousin Kato in Vietnam. Kato, your father and I were blood brothers. After the war your father came home and married his girl, your mother and he settled down to raise you and Mary. He did EVERYTHING right. We had all settled in California after the war and your dad worked his ass off to develop his own securities firm and to raise his family. I, on the other hand struggled. I had no family and I moved in with Kato. Your dad offered both of us jobs and I was too damn proud to accept that help. Instead I made a decision that has ruined my life. I was still with the reserves and during this time Kato introduced me to Hiro. A short time later your father relocated your family to Hawaii and Kato had begun taking drugs heavily, I felt very alone. I was needy and before I knew what had happened I was a member of the Yakuza answering to Hiro. We soon were the top Cartel on the entire west coast. I had all the women I could possibly want and I was wealthy, very wealthy….. and I was no longer alone. Kato and I continued to see your father but he never knew a thing about this part of our lives. I met the girl of my dreams, Caroline and she became pregnant. We planned on marrying and then things began to unravel when Kato died of a drug overdose. Your father flew in for the funeral and in typical John McGarrett style he was concerned about me and I agreed to come work for him. Caroline and I flew back with him to Hawaii and I had left without notifying Hiro. Three weeks later, Caroline and my unborn child were killed in a car accident. I was devastated and suicidal. The only reason I survived those dark days was because of your father and your family. You were young, six, maybe seven years old. You may not even remember that I lived with you for a couple of months after their deaths. Then one day I received a call from Hiro...Steve I'll never forget the words he spoke, he said, **_'You belong to me. I've taken your family and if you do not want me to take your friends as well you will return immediately…you belong to me'_ **I had no choice but to return to California and resume my life with the Cartel. I was terrified that he would kill your family and I left without telling your father why. I ignored his calls and talked with him very rarely for the next few years. As the Cartel grew, Hiro decided that I could be of the best use to the business by continuing my work with the military, keeping my 'connections'. I re-enlisted taking the job training SEAL's in San Diego. The Yakuza expanded and quickly took over the entire drug world in Hawaii as well. When you were ten your father met Makota and the friendship with him eventually led to your father working with the State of Hawaii on a corruption case that could have brought down the Yakuza. Hiro had me re-establish my relationship with your dad so I could watch him closely and monitor his investigation. I tried to dissuade him from continuing the investigation telling him that he was endangering you all by pursuing the Yakuza but he was convinced that this was something he had to do and he wouldn't back down. Hiro had Koji plant the bomb on your father's car, your mother was not the target. I did NOT know about this attack ahead of time and I was irate with Hiro. You don't understand his power Steve…a short time later he made me his second in command and I continued to stay in touch with your father, and watched you. Your dad continued his investigation into the bombing. When Hiro told me that he wanted your dad eliminated I was able to convince him to let me try to recruit your dad into the organization. Telling your father of my involvement with the Yakuza was the most difficult thing I had ever done. When I made the decision to join the Yakuza all those years ago my life as I knew it was over. Every action I took since then had been taken to stay alive or to keep you and your family alive. I knew that your dad would never agree to join the cartel but I hoped that he would at least drop the investigation. When I left your dad that day I knew that I would never see him again, he had washed his hands of me. The next day, Hiro insisted that I carry through with the hit and I gave the assignment to Wo-Fat. Steve, everything I told you about your dad I meant. He was a decent and honorable man and I hate myself for what I have done to him and to you…..I am so sorry….I do love you"

Those last words, _'I do love you' _sent Steve over the edge and into a rage. Steve was on top of the man before anyone knew what was happening. Joe's gun flew from his hand as the SEAL barreled into the man's mid-section. He took Joe to the ground and straddling him he pummeled his face with punch after punch all the time hollering "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU…..YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH I HATE YOU!"

Danny and Wo-Fat stood to the side watching. Danny's eyes were welling with tears and eventually he moved in grabbing Steve around the waist from behind, "STEVE STOP! Stop….babe stop now"  
Tears were streaming down Steve's face and he continued to flail his arms as Danny hugged him and tried to calm him down. "Stop partner….it's over, stop"

As Danny's attention was fully on Steve, neither man noticed Joe rolling over and reaching for his gun. They were brought back to reality quickly as the gunshot rang out echoing in the still, morning air.


	7. Chapter 7

***************** Thank you all for the positive reviews and messages - I have loved Joe's character from the get go but whatever he is hiding from Steve regarding Shelburne I sure hope our guy gets answers this year. I remember reading a comment from Peter Lenkov that Wo-Fat would be around as long as he was in the original series which would be great because that would mean at least twelve seasons of this great show! Long live H50! Hope you all are enjoying my story and again thanks for reading! *****************

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Danny and Steve turned their heads as the shot rang out.  
Joe screamed as the bullet from Wo-Fat's gun tore into his hand.  
The detectives moved quickly as Steve lunged grabbing the gun and after giving Joe a vicious right punch to the mouth, Danny flipped Joe over and taking the handcuffs his partner offered he roughly placed them on the older man's hands and then he pulled him to his feet.

The van came racing across the park towards them as Wo-Fat's men came rushing from their hiding places. Danny's eyes darted around, panicked…"Steve?"  
"It's good Danno…..it's good brother"  
Following his partner's lead Danny shoved Joe into the back of the van and in moments the vehicle was racing from the scene.

As Wo-Fat barked out to the driver to take them back to the hotel Steve pulled his gun and in two quick strides he was kneeling at Joe's side holding the gun to the man's head. Joe was covered in blood from the beating. He had a deep gash over his right eye which had already swollen shut. His lip was split and there was a gash on his cheek. His nose was also clearly broken.

Steve's hand was steady…..too steady. Danny moved to the other side of Joe into Steve's view and he spoke softly, calmly…..."Steve, buddy look at me….STEVEN! Look at me! Don't do it partner"  
Steve was battling to keep control, his breathing very rapid. His anger was palpable. Danny continued, "Steve…..look at me…" After several more seconds Steve turned his gaze to his partner. Danny saw everything in the moment their eyes met. He saw his best friends pain, anger, fear, shock but most of all his vulnerability. Danny then simply added, "You're not alone Steve, I'm here"

As tears began to well in his eyes, Steve refused to let them fall. He pulled the gun back and he moved to the other side of the van, sitting down and facing Joe without saying a word.

Danny looked at Wo-Fat, "Do you have any medical supplies in here?"  
"No, they're back at the hotel. It's about ten minutes away"  
He pushed Joe forward and glanced at his hand, "It's not bleeding too bad, you'll be fine" He forcefully then shoved Joe back against the van, his head hitting with a thud. Before walking away Danny smirked at Joe before saying, "Ooh... sorry about that"

He then moved, sitting next to Steve. "What's happening with Wo-Fat partner?"  
"He showed up in my hotel room. The Yakuza has a hit out on him. He's going to testify and help us bring down the Cartel"  
"Really? You trust him?"  
"Yep….it's his only way to stay alive and more importantly to keep his family safe. He took a bullet last night"  
"So the blood in the cabin was his?"  
"Yeah"  
It was very obvious to Danny that Steve didn't want to talk so he just sat quietly with his friend.

Once they arrived at the hotel Danny handcuffed Joe to the bed and then he cleaned and bandaged the man's hand and face and set his nose while Steve worked on booking a flight for them back to Hawaii.

When Danny finished he went and took a shower cleaning his stiff hair which had been caked with blood from the blow he took to his head.  
When he emerged from the bathroom Steve motioned him to the table. "Hey, sit down here and let me check out your head"  
"It's fine Steven"  
"I'm sure it is. I've had a shitty day though so please just humor me okay"

Danny sat and tipped his head forward so Steve could check the wound, "It clotted well buddy. Just a bit of a bump here"

Steve pushed a bit hard causing Danny to wince, "Jesus, be careful would ya"  
"Sorry Danno…..do you have a headache?"  
"It's not bad. Were you able to get us a flight out?"  
"It takes off in three hours. Wo-Fat's men will be back to get us shortly"  
"How are we gonna do this?"  
"You've got to handle Joe, I could kill him with my bare hands right now. Our seats are four across. You take the window and I'll handle the aisle. We've only got the one pair of cuffs and they stay on Joe"

Danny leaned close to his partner so the others couldn't hear, "Are you alright Steve?"  
Steve stood staring at across the room at White, "No Danny...….no, I'm not"  
"Do you want to talk?"  
"Not now man….." His voice caught in his throat.  
"Okay….I'm here when you need me babe"  
"Thanks brother, let's get this done" The partners grasped hands and then prepared their prisoners for the flight.

************** MORE TO FOLLOW ***************


	8. Chapter 8

Steve called Chin when they were enroute to the airport. He then contacted the Governor and HPD and once they landed in Hawaii Joe White and Wo-Fat were both taken into custody.

Over the next three days 5-0 hardly saw their leader as Steve and the Governor worked around the clock with the FBI and the Japanese Government to coordinate the arrest of Hiro and Adam Noshimuri and the top leaders of the Yakuza cartel. They would all be extradited back to Hawaii and their trial date was set to start in three months. Until then they would all remain behind bars in Hawaii.

It was Friday morning when Danny got the call from his partner.  
"Hey buddy, we miss you here. How's it going?"  
"Hey Danno, I miss you guys too. Do you think you could handle things without me today? I'm bushed and I've got to get some shut eye partner"

"Of course, no problem. Are you alright?"  
There was a slight hesitation before Steve answered, "I'm fine brother, I'm fine"  
"You call me if you need me okay?"  
"I'm just going to sleep buddy...…God I'm tired…."  
"Sleep good, I'll see you later"  
"Thanks Danno"

Chin walked in at the end of the conversation, "How is he?"  
"Hard to read like always…It's hard to say Chin. He's so tired. He's staying home today. I'll stop by his place after work"  
"Let me know if you need me to do anything"  
"I will brother, thank you"

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve hadn't been able to sleep all night. Since they had returned to Hawaii every minute of his time had been spent coordinating the capture of Noshimuri and his men. He had caught cat-naps but he literally had been running on fumes. His mind had been so pre-occupied that he hadn't even spent a minute thinking about Joe…or should he say Joe's betrayal. He had gotten home and into bed at about midnight and as soon as his head had hit the pillow it wasn't sleep that greeted him, no it was pain...….loneliness, shame and pain. He had laid in bed all night sobbing. He cried for his mother but most of all he cried for his father. He couldn't even imagine how his father had to have felt when Joe told him…...Joe had betrayed him for years and even if he was to be believed and he didn't know that Hiro had ordered that bomb to be planted, he was just as responsible as Hiro was. His dad had to have been tortured by this knowledge…..Oh God why?...

Now as he hung up from Danny and looked at his reflection in the mirror he was glad he hadn't gone in to work. He looked horrible. He was disheveled and pale. He had huge, dark rings under his puffy eyes. He knew if he laid back down his mind would just start up again so Steve McGarrett did something very out of character and at nine in the morning he cracked open his first beer in an attempt to drink away his despair.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny was worried about his friend. He hadn't seen Steve since they exited the plane from Tokyo. He had left with Chin and the HPD helping to secure Joe and Wo-Fat into the maximim security prison and Steve had gone immediately with the Governor. They had talked every few hours and it was obvious to him that Steve was running on pure adrenaline. This morning though, Steve definitely sounded different….tired and depressed. He knew his partner well enough to know that he would push all the personal crap out of his head but once he started thinking about it everything would crash in on him. From how Steve sounded this morning he thought that crash had started and he needed to be there for him. Even if Steve wasn't ready to talk, he would just be there…

He stopped and picked up some deli sandwiches and soup as well as a case of beer and he pulled into Steve's driveway at about four thirty.

He entered the front door noticing instantly the ten to twelve empty beer bottles on the coffee table.  
He looked down at the case of longboards in his hand and grinned, talking to himself, "Well looks like he got a bit of a jump on me"

He moved into the kitchen setting the food onto the table and then he put the beer into the fridge.  
As he moved back into the living room he heard the noise coming from the guest bathroom down the hall. As he reached the open doorway he looked in to see his partner on his knees hugging the toilet bowl and vomiting.

He waited until the heaving subsided before speaking, "Hey partner, you okay?"  
"Danny….what are you…..doing here?"  
"You didn't sound too good on the phone this morning…..and I gotta say you sound worse now"  
"I'm fine Danny. I just need to be alone k?"  
"No, no Steven…..not that's not okay.  
"Danny….please….leave me alone" Steve turned towards Danny, his eyes red and puffy.

Danny looked at his friend, "Jesus Christ Steven you look horrible"  
"I don't feel real good either"  
"Did you drink all that beer today?"  
"Yeah…I couldn't sleep"  
"When did you eat last?"  
"I dunno…..yesterday at lunch maybe….."

"Are you done in here?"  
"I think so….for now" Steve slowly pushed himself to his feet and staggered.  
Danny moved in grabbing his arm, "Whoa, you okay?"  
"Just a little dizzy"  
"Well ten beers, no food….I'd say you're a tad drunk my friend"  
"Maybe…...a little"  
He reached over and grabbing a wash cloth he handed it to Steve, "Here wash up"  
"Yes Sir" Danny stood by as Steve flushed the toilet and then turning to the sink he rinsed his mouth out, and washed his face and hands before moving back into the living room.

He sat in his chair and Danny sat on the couch facing him.  
"I brought sandwiches and soup from Makanni's"  
He watched as Steve's face turned a horrible shade of green, "Danny…where did you just find me?"  
Danny smirked, "What? Sandwiches don't sound too good right now buddy?"  
"Nothing sounds good right now…...I can't sleep Danno"  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Do I WANT to?…...no…"  
"How about if I make us some coffee"  
"Sounds good…..thanks"

Danny moved into the kitchen and Steve followed a few steps behind him. Steve continued on past him and went out onto the patio. Danny watched his partner as he moved to the railing and leaning against it he stared out at the vast ocean. Danny decided to give his partner a few minutes alone so he waited for the coffee to brew before joining him outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny sat at the table setting the coffee down. "Coffee's ready"  
Steve didn't move and Danny sat quietly sipping his coffee.  
About fifteen minutes passed in silence before Steve spoke, "I feel so stupid Danny"  
"Why? There is no way you could have known"  
"Oh God Danny, how could he have done this?" Steve's voice was soft and shaky.

"I don't know man. Joe said that nothing he could say would ever be enough, and he's right. I'm so sorry about all of this Steve I can't even imagine your pain"

Steve still stood with his back to Danny, "I really loved him Danno" Steve's shoulders began to heave and he dropped to his knees as he sobbed and softly repeated over and over "He killed my parents…he killed my parents…he killed my parents…"

Danny moved to Steve and kneeling behind him he placed a strong hand on his shoulder.  
Steve's reaction shocked Danny as without turning to face him he simply hollered, "DANNY, LEAVE...PLEASE...LEAVE!"  
Pulling back as if the touch burned him Danny spoke, "I'm not going anywhere partner"

Steve stood and turned to face him, his face bright red due to a combination of despair and anger,  
"DANNO GO! I HAVE TO BE ALONE...PLEASE GO!  
"Steve..."  
Steve looked at his partner and Danny detected the anger in his face, "I DON'T WANT YOU HERE DANNY! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

The words cut through Danny Williams heart..._'I don't WANT you here, I don't NEED you'_  
He slowly backed away from his partner and without saying another word, Danny left.

By the time he reached the Camero tears were streaming down his face and Danny was cursing himself, _'Knock it off Williams, he doesn't mean it...he's in pain... AND he's drunk...he doesn't mean it, get a grip on yourself...he just needs time'_

Danny sighed deeply and took a few minutes to compose himself before driving away. Obviously Steve needed some time to think and to be alone. He would give him that, but it sure didn't mean he liked it and that he wasn't worried for his friend.  
He and Steve had planned on taking Gracie to the water park tomorrow. He'd call him in the morning but he had a feeling Steve was going to find his comfort tonight in the new case of beer in the fridge which meant he wouldn't be up to entertaining a excited and squealing little eight year old girl all day. NOW he cursed his partner because this meant that HE would be the sole entertainer at the water park that STEVEN had insisted they take Gracie to! Shit, he hated the water!

Back at the house Steve had found the food that his partner had brought and he put it into the fridge where he also found the longboards..._'bless you Danny'..._He grabbed several beers, walked down to the water's edge and sitting in one of the wooden chairs he cracked one open. He hated himself for having treated Danny like that but he just couldn't talk right now and he was damn tired of crying. He knew he wouldn't sleep until the alcohol took him under so Steve McGarrett sat staring at the beautiful ocean and began slamming the beers.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Saturday morning was another typically beautiful day in paradise and Danny started trying to reach Steve at about seven o'clock.  
By the time he picked Gracie up at ten he had tried Steve's cell and home numbers more than a dozen times with no answer.  
Gracie came racing out enthusiastically to greet her Danno and Uncle Steve.  
"DANNO!" she leapt into his arms hugging him tightly and then pulling back her eyes darted around, "Where's Uncle Steve?"  
"Monkey, Uncle Steve isn't feeling very good today and we're going to have to go to the park without him"

He felt guilty about not telling the 'whole truth' to the little girl but he technically wasn't 'lying' as he was quite certain his partner was nursing a nasty hangover this morning. He could see the disappointment and concern of his daughter's face.

"I'm sorry Monkey, I know Uncle Steve is a lot more fun in the water than I am"  
"Is he going to be okay Danno?"  
"Of course...he's just got a really bad headache today and he needs to sleep"

"Okay then, we'll have a really fun day Daddy. I love you!"  
Danny tugged at her pigtail and smiled at her, "I love you too, let's go then baby"  
They raced off to the car with Danny determined to give his angel a day of fun in the sun.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Back at Steve's, the SEAL had passed out on the beach and he woke mid-afternoon to a horrible headache. He hadn't felt this hungover in years!  
He stood and urinated, then deciding he just didn't have the energy he plopped back into the chair and again closed his eyes.

When Steve finally made it into his house about an hour later he guzzled two bottles of water quenching his thirst. He then took one of the sandwiches from the fridge and sitting down to eat, he grabbed his cell phone.  
Sixteen calls from Danny...he held a cold water bottle against his forehead as he forced down the sandwich... he felt like shit.

Once he was done eating he moved out onto the couch and listened to Danny messages.  
Damn, he had totally forgot about the water park with Gracie today. He felt horrible about this but he was honestly in no condition to spend the day at the water park. He loved that little girl with all his heart and that made his decision so much harder.

But he had made a decision...he could no longer do this. Everyone he loved was either killed or emotionally destroyed and he just wasn't strong enough, not anymore. He had made up his mind that he was going to resign from the 5-0 Task Force and move to California. He had no idea what he would do for a living but he had been extremely fiscally responsible over the years and he had a nest egg put aside that he could comfortably live off of for quite a while. As he sat going over this decision in his mind the tears again fell. He couldn't lose another loved one, he just couldn't.

***********Thanks for staying with me on this one! I hope you're still enjoying it! I should post the last couple of chapter in the next couple of day *************


	10. Chapter 10

The day with Gracie went just as every day with Gracie went, perfectly. Danny handled the water well but did get sunburned pretty badly.

They stopped for shave ice and chatted with Kamekona for a while before Danny took her back home.

As he was driving home he tried Steve again but it rolled straight to his voicemail. He was worried about his partner especially after last night so he decided to head on over to check him out.

He found Steve sitting down at the beach simply staring out over the ocean.  
He noted that the man was sipping water, which was a good thing since he noticed several beer bottles strewn off to the side of the chair.

"Hey….is it safe to join you?"  
Steve turned to his partner and grinned, "Yeah, it's safe. Danno, I'm so sorry man. Hey…about last night….."

"Don't worry about it. I know you love me" Danny smiled adding, "You still look like hell"  
"Well thanks a lot. You look like a beet! You gotta hurt babe"  
"Yeah…..have I told you lately how much I hate this God-forsaken island?"  
"Right…..I'm so sorry I wasn't there for Gracie today. Please forgive me"  
"There's nothing to forgive partner. I told her you weren't feeling real well"  
"Now that my friend is an understatement"

Danny chuckled softly, "Did you eat something?"  
"Yeah I ate one of the sandwiches, Thanks"

"Danny…..you know how much I love you and Gracie don't you?"  
Danny looked into his partners eyes noting the tears welling up.  
"Yeah buddy, I know. The feelings mutual you know"

They say quietly for a couple of minutes as Steve tried to compose himself. He nervously tapped his bare feet into the sand and Danny sat patiently…...waiting...…

"Danny, I'm leaving" The words came out so softly that Danny wasn't certain he heard them correctly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm leaving…..I can't do this anymore Danno...…I just can't"  
"So you're running away? You're running away from your family? We love you Steve…" Danny's voice began to shake with emotion.

"Everyone….oh God Danny…." Steve stood and moved towards the water's edge, "Everyone I love…...oh God...…"  
Danny moved to his side but not speaking. He wanted to give Steve whatever space he needed.  
Steve's arms were both up around his head and Danny watched as his partner's chest heaved, "Steve….I'm here"

That was more than Steve could handle. He turned, reaching out as Danny moved in quickly to embrace him. Danny held him tightly, talking softly as Steve sobbed uncontrollably, "I'm here partner….I've got you. You're gonna be okay Steve. Let it all out….I've got you"  
Steve's legs were shaking and the men fell to their knees in the sand.

Danny held his sobbing partner to his chest for several minutes before Steve pulled away, both men then sitting in the soft sand.  
"SSsssorry Danny"  
"Hey none of that, you've got nothing to be sorry for. Talk to me Steven. What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I'm so tired Danno...so tired of everyone I love...dying or getting hurt"

"Hey knucklehead...you're the one who got hurt. I mean yeah, we're hurting too, but that's because we're hurting for you. Steve you're family and we love you. I love you...buddy you're the best friend I've ever had and it's killing me to watch you go through this. I'm sorry I can't take your pain away. Have you called MaryAnn or Catherine yet?"

"No...I just can't talk about it..."  
"Well you've GOT to talk about it. I'm worried about you babe. I'm here and I'll be here as long as you need me. This sucks Steve. What Joe did to you and your family is horrible but you can't let it destroy you...I won't let that son-of-a-bitch destroy you! Now talk to me...please"  
Danny was now crying as well as he pleaded with his friend.

"Danny, since I've been sixteen everyone I love has either died or betrayed me. To find out that Joe is responsible for the deaths of my parents, God Danny...my Dad...when Joe told him about his involvement with the Yakuza...that had to destroy my Dad. Joe was like a brother to him"

"You're NEVER going to hear me make any excuses for Joe. Steve, you could kill him right now and I promise you that I feel the same way. HE got himself involved with the Yakuza, nobody forced him. He was a grown man and he made his own decisions and unfortunately those decisions impacted you and your loved ones. He'll pay for that Steve...we'll see to that. Joe White will never again see daylight outside of a maximum security prison. I know that doesn't give you your parents back and the pain of his betrayal will never leave you but you're wrong when you say that everyone you love dies or betrays you. You're hurting right now, but do you remember when you told me that I wasn't alone on the island? While I'm going to preach to you until you hear me...you're not alone Steven and you never will be"

"Danny...why didn't my Dad tell me about Joe?"  
"From what Joe said the hit on your Dad was placed the day after he told him and I'm sure everything moved quite quickly. Your Dad had to be very upset and I'm sure he was trying to come to grips with everything"

"Do you think he knew his life was in danger?"  
"I'm sure he did. And knowing that, he also would have known that telling you about it would have endangered you. He had sent you away to protect you after all"

"Yeah but I was a kid then"  
Danny chuckled, "I can tell you're not a father my friend. It doesn't matter how old you are, you're ALWAYS your parents' baby. He loved you and Mary so much that he gave up being with you to keep you safe. Remember all through this whenever you had questions about your father, Joe always said what a decent and honorable man your Dad was...it's probably the one thing that you can believe from Joe. The depth of your Dad's love for you was amazing Steve, don't ever forget that"

"I feel so guilty Danny...maybe if I had been in touch with him more. I wasn't very good at staying in touch..."

"Steve, you know how proud he was of you. Even if you don't want to take Joe's word for it your Dad told you himself in those tapes he left. You could easily have ended up being totally fucked up with what happened to you. Losing your Mother at sixteen and then being separated from your Father and sister could have sent you into a total tailspin, but instead you excelled. You graduated High School and then you were at the top of your class in the Military Academy. You led a SEAL team and you earned how many medals for heroism? God Steve, I can guarantee you that your Dad was incredibly proud of you. What you have done with your life is amazing and I am so proud that you even consider me a partner let alone a friend. I love you man and you're strong enough to overcome this, you are. I want to help you, just tell me what I can do?"

There was a calm silence for a few minutes before Steve continued, "I worked very closely with an old retired SEAL Commander on one particular mission. He had never been married and he virtually lived as a hermit. He had no family at all. One night we were sharing a few beers and I asked him why he had never married and if he was lonely. Danno, he told me to do this job correctly you had to be married to it. The job was your lover and it needed and deserved your attention twenty four, seven. I asked him if he meant that I should never marry and he said I shouldn't even let anyone get close enough to me where I loved them or they loved me. I asked him why and he told me that loving someone would only end up causing pain and tragedy for me and my loved one because it's the nature of the business. Other than Catherine and the men who served with me, I gave my heart to no one. Every time one of them died, a piece of me died as well Danny but I accepted it and moved forward out of duty for my country. Then I come here and in my drive for vengeance I take on the 5-0 job. All those years of not caring were behind me and I quickly grew to love you and Gracie, Chin and Kono. You all helped me re-focus my life while still enabling me, and helping me look for Wo-Fat. Then I have the betrayal of Nick Taylor and again because of you all I overcame that. But now with Joe...Danny I don't think I can ever get over this. You guys are my family, and I do truly love you so much...I love you too much...I can't handle seeing any of you be hurt or killed because of me. I need to leave Danny. You would all be better off without me"

"Oh we would? Really? You know how I said you weren't fucked up? While I TAKE THAT BACK! Joe has totally messed up that SuperSEAL brain of yours. Get this through your head partner, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE and I promise you that Chin and Kono feel the same. We are doing an excellent job off cleaning up this island and we need you to stay and keep doing what you're doing. Steve, you make a difference in so many people's lives every day. Don't you see that? If God forbid, I was killed on the job tomorrow or for that matter if I was killed in retaliation for bringing down the Yakuza it would be worth it partner because we are cleaning up this island for Gracie and the generations to come. We're doing the right thing, the honorable thing. Chin and Kono and I...we took the same oath you took babe, to serve and protect. Do you think we didn't take our oath's seriously?"

"Of course not Danny. You guys are amazing. I couldn't be luckier to have such a dedicated and skilled team"

"You have to stop thinking that you can control everything Steve, because you can't. That doesn't mean that you should quit, it means you need to work even harder at get the job done. Why do you think you don't deserve happiness? Damn with all you've given to this country you deserve happiness more than most people. You're not thinking clearly babe. Promise me that you'll make no rash decisions here. Take a couple of days off and clear that head of yours and don't forget, we CHOOSE to work for you and it's not 'cause you're a good looking guy. We love you Commander McGarrett"

"I promise I'll think about it if you promise me something"  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Don't EVER call me Commander McGarrett again"  
"That's a deal partner. I'm starving, how about you?"  
"Yeah, I am pretty hungry. Do you think Rachel would let us pick Gracie up so we can take here out for a burger and fries?"

"I'm certain that can be arranged. I'll call her while you go shower and clean up...you're not smelling real good, kind of a beer, vomit aroma..."

Steve grinned, "And you hugged me anyway"  
Danny shot back, "Yeah, so never again question my love alright?"  
"I never did Danny...I never did"

**more to follow...**


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as the three were seated in the booth at the burger joint Gracie handed Steve a letter.  
"What's this sweetheart?"  
"Daddy said you weren't feeling well so I wrote you a letter"

Steve glanced at Danny who raised his eyebrows showing he knew nothing about this.  
Steve opened it and read it aloud,

_"Dear Uncle Steve_

_I hope you are feeling better because I am realy sad when you are sick._  
_You are verry special too me and I love you verry, verry much._

_You always make me feel special, just like my Danno does._  
_I am so happy evrytime I see you. Danno says you just need too sleep._

_I am glad that you and my Danno are friends.  
__  
I am glad that YOU are my best friend._

_I love you_  
_Gracie"_

Steve voice was choked with emotion as he finished the letter.  
"Why are you crying Uncle Steve? I wanted to make you happy"  
She was sitting between the two men and Steve pulled her up into his lap, hugging her tightly, "These are happy tears sweetheart, Thank you so much. You're my best friend too and I love you Gracie"

The little girl pulled from his hug and planted a kiss on his cheek, giggling "I love you too SuperSEAL"  
Steve looked at Danny who was also wiping a tear from his eye and the men smiled at each other.

After they ate they went for a walk down to a pier near the restaurant and after watching the sunset and sharing an ice cream sundae (with pineapple!) they headed for home.

Dropping Steve off first, he kissed Gracie and then as he exited the car he spoke, "Gracie I want to thank you for that letter. It meant so much to me and it taught me something very important"

"What's that Uncle Steve?"  
Steve looked to Danny, "It taught me that nothing in life is more important than being loved and loving someone"

"I thought you already knew that?"  
"Sometimes Gracie, we adults can forget what's really important. Thank you for reminding me. Good night baby, I'll see you in a couple of days and I promise you I'll take you to the water park again soon"

"YEAH...Thanks Uncle Steve"

"Hey Danno, call me later"  
Danny grinned, "Will do buddy"  
Steve watched the two drive off and stood smiling, amazed at the impact an eight year pig-tailed little girl had on his life. He then made his way into the house and called Catherine.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny called Steve about an hour later catching him just as he hung up from Catherine.  
"Hey Danno"  
Noting Steve was a bit quiet Danny spoke, "You okay?"  
"Yeah brother…thanks to you, Gracie and Catherine"  
"You talked to Cath?"  
"I just hung up with her. Between you three...…all I can say is I'm a lucky man Danny"  
"So does that mean what I think it means?"  
"If you think you can handle me brother…..I'd love to keep working with you"  
"You're a challenge man, but I think I can handle you"

Steve sighed, "Did you know about Gracie's letter?"  
"I swear to you, I knew nothing. She told me she was going to color you a picture, and she obviously changed her mind…..just like a woman 'ya know"

"Well….after that letter, how could I possibly leave my best friend"  
Danny chuckled, "She's got good taste in friends….just like her Daddy"  
"Danno, thank you brother. Thank you for being here for me"  
"Always partner, and don't you ever forget...you're never alone. Get some sleep now and I'll see you tomorrow, I love you"  
"I love you too, good night"


	12. Chapter 12

Steve slowly returned to normal over the next couple of months. He had moments were we would be quiet, deep in thought and Danny, Chin and Kono were right there to help him through.

As the trial date approached Danny found Steve sitting at his desk looking again through the file with the pictures of his parents.

"Steve, why? What good does it do you to look at those pictures?"  
"The Governor called….he wants to talk to me"  
"Who, Joe?"  
Steve shook his head.  
"What do you want to do? You don't owe him anything, you know that"  
"I know Danno. I think I need to do this though"  
"Well I'm going with you"  
Without speaking further the men left and drove to the prison.

When they were a few minutes away Danny turned to Steve, "You sure about this partner?"  
"I have to Danny"

Joe was brought into a holding room in cuffs and leg shackles to find Danny sitting at the stone table, his hands folded in front of him. Steve was pacing the floor, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes steely.

Joe sat at the table and the guard moved to the corner.  
"What are you doing here Danny?"  
"I'm not only here for Steve, I'm here for you. You should be thankful 'cause my buddy here could kill you with his bare hands right now…..think of me as your protection Joe"

"I can accept that…..thank you"

Steve stared at his mentor, "Before you say anything Joe, there's something I need to know"  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"Makoto. Why did you kill him?"  
"You were getting too close and I was hoping that my killing Makoto you might back off. But I should have known better. You are definitely your fathers' son"

"You tortured a ninety year old man in a wheelchair Joe!"  
"I had to make you think it was Wo-Fat...Steve, you don't even know half of the things I've done in my life to protect the Yakuza"

As Joe spoke those words, a chill ran down the length of Danny's spine. This man had been totally corrupted.

Steve moved over and sat next to Danny.  
"So what's this about Joe? What do you want from me?"

"I've been thinking of everything I WANT to say to you but I know that most of that you won't want to hear. But you do HAVE to hear a few things. I've said most of this to you before but I want to make sure that you hear me and understand me"

Steve squirmed in his chair and said coldly, "Just say what you have to say"

Joe looked at Steve and continued, "You know I served in Vietnam with your dad. We've talked very little over the years about our service, but there is one battle I need to tell you about. I told you about the battle that your dad was shot in, the one where he earned his first purple heart pulling two men to safety after he had already been hit. What you don't know about that battle is that we were ambushed because I had fallen asleep at my post. Your father knew this and he covered for me. I would have been dishonorably discharged at best, probably even tried before a military court for dereliction of duty. But because of your dad, I was able to continue my career"

"And your telling me this why Joe?"  
"Son..."  
Danny grimaced at the use of the word and he grabbed Steve's arm noticing that his partners' hands were clenched into fists.  
Steve spoke steadily, the anger apparent in his voice, "I've told you, don't call me that"

Joe looked down at the table, "I'm sorry" He then continued, "I'm telling you this Steve because you once told me you wanted to know everything. Your dad was an amazing man and I am very ashamed of what I did to him and to you. I've carried the guilt about that battle since it happened. We lost two excellent soldiers that night. There have been many times that I wish I had died that night"

Pushing up from the table, Steve hollered, "Well I wish you had died that night Joe!"  
Steve turned from the table and standing with his back turned he ran his hands through his hair.

Danny watched his partner, glad that they had left their guns outside the room.  
Danny then turned to Joe adding, "Is that it? Anything else you need to say you son-of-a-bitch? I mean this sounds to me like you're just wanting to ease your conscious?"

Looking away from Danny, Joe addressed Steve, "I want you to know that your dad loved you with all his heart. It nearly destroyed him when your mother was killed and when he had to send you away"

Steve turned to face Joe as the tears streamed unashamedly down his cheeks, "You mean when YOU killed her Joe...so he saves your pathetic ass in Vietnam and you repay him by killing his wife and destroying his family...and that's not enough...you then kill him. What do you want me to say Joe, I hate you? If that's what you need to hear, I'll say it again...I hate you and I wish to God that Hawaii had the death penalty" Steve's entire body was shaking with rage and Danny stood beginning to move towards his partner.

He was too late though. As Joe said, "I'm sorry, I love you son", Steve snapped and throwing himself across the table he toppled Joe and his chair onto the ground.  
The back of Joe's head hit the concrete with a thud and Steve instantly began slamming his fist, time after time into Joe's face.

Danny lunged at his partner grabbing him and knocking him off Joe. As Steve's arms continued to flail, Danny took a vicious elbow to the nose causing his eyes to water. The guard moved in pulling Joe to his feet and quickly taking him from the room.  
It took all of Danny's strength to handle his out of control partner. They were on the floor and Danny had his arms wrapped tightly around Steve as he buried his bleeding nose into his partner's shoulder, "STEVE, STOP MAN...STOP!"  
"LET ME GO DANNY, I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD"  
"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO! STOP IT MAN, HE'S GONE...CALM DOWN"

Steve struggled for a few seconds longer before Danny felt his body start to relax.  
He didn't want to release him from his grasp quite yet as we was not convinced that Steve wouldn't bolt up and race after Joe.  
"Danno I'm fine...let me go"  
Danny decided to use the injury card to assure Steve would stay in place,  
"I'm hurt man"  
"What?"  
Danny pulled away from Steve's chest, his face covered in blood with the nose still flowing freely. "Oh buddy, I'm sorry"

Danny smirked, at least his partner's rage was gone. "Don't worry about it. I think it might be broken though"  
Steve was taking off his blood soaked t-shirt as he spoke, "I'm sure it's broken. Here, we've got to stop the bleeding"

Danny took the shirt and held it to his nose, tipping his head back.  
"Thanks for having my back partner"  
Danny spoke nasily, "Of course. Are you okay?"

Steve was sweating profusely and he ran his hand roughly across his face, "Yeah...I'm sorry Danny"  
Danny interrupted him, "Stop...you have nothing to be sorry for. He deserved more of a beating than he got"

"Let me see that nose" After a brief examination Steve added, "Do you want me to set it?"

"Yeah, you better. I can't fucking breathe"  
Grabbing the nose, it crunched loudly as Steve set it.  
"OOWWWW...DAMN IT"  
"Sorry babe, all done"  
"Thanks. Are you ready to get out of here?"  
"More than ready Danno"

"You're going to give the inmates quite a show walking out of here shirtless"  
"Not gonna happen partner. Give me my shirt"  
"Hey buddy, I need this, I'm still bleeding!"  
"Good one Danno...come on man"  
"Nope, let's go big guy"  
"Danny...come on"  
"Hey, you broke my nose! The least you can do for me is give up your shirt huh?"  
"I'll get you for this! I promise, I'll get you for this!"  
"WHAT? I'm hurt man"  
"Uh...huh...let's go"

Danny held the bloodied shirt to his face more to hide his huge smile and his laughter, than to absorb more blood, since the flow had virtually stopped.  
The hoots and hollers coming from the prisoners cells as the shirtless Navy SEAL with his perfect pecs and abs sauntered past them was priceless to Danny...well worth the pain of a broken nose!

As they exited the prison, Danny pulled the shirt from his face and through his laughter he called to Steve who was about five feet in front of him, "Hey babe, the bleeding's stopped. You want your shirt back?"

Steve turned and looking at his partner whose face was covered in drying blood he couldn't help but grin himself as he shooed Danny off with his hand, "You're really an asshole you know! I tell you what Danno, keep the shirt!"

Tears of laughter were rolling down Danny's cheeks as they made their way to the Camero. Danny had accomplished what he set out to do though as Steve was also smiling and laughing.

The men were still laughing as the entered 5-0 headquarters. Chin and Kono came out of Chin's office looking in bewilderment at their co-workers.  
Steve was shirtless and Danny looked like he had spent ten rounds in the ring with Mohammed Ali.  
Chin held out his hands in disbelief, "What didn't they handcuff Joe?"  
This remark set Steve and Danny on another laughing fit and after composing himself Danny spoke first.

"My friends,  
'Talking to a traitor like Joe White...frustrating'  
'Getting your nose broken by your partner...painful, very painful'  
'Watching a shirtless SuperSEAL get catcalls from the entire Hawaiian prison population...PRICELESS...absolutely PRICELESS"

Steve was still laughing as he once again looked at Danny stating, "You are such an asshole"  
Kono and Chin could not help but join in on the moment of levity both warmed by the sight of Steve McGarrett actually enjoying life again.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

The trial went on without a hitch a month later. Joe White along with Hiro and Adam Noshimuru were sentenced to life terms without the possibility of parole.  
All three were sent to different Federal maximum security prisons on the mainland. Twenty-two other Yakuza members were sentenced to between five years to life terms and again they were all to serve out their sentences in various prisons. Wo-Fat was sentenced to life without parole but Steve kept his word seeing to it that the man would serve his time in a minimum security facility in Hawaii.

Four months later Steve was with his team hosting a backyard barbecue when the call came in that Wo-Fat along with two other prisoners has escaped.

Danny looked at his friend and partner, "I'm sorry buddy. We'll find him again"  
Steve grinned slyly, "Yes we will partner, we always do"

THE END

*****************I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks for reading and as always reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! *******************


End file.
